


Operation: Getting into Mayim’s Blossom

by MaJimFanFics



Category: Big Bang Theory RPF, Jim Parsons - Fandom, The Big Bang Theory (TV), mayim bialik - Fandom
Genre: F/M, MaJOdd, Majim - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJimFanFics/pseuds/MaJimFanFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Todd have always been curious to know what its like to have a threesome. Jim has always been bi-curious, and Todd says that can invite someone they trust. Jim wants Mayim to join them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation: Getting into Mayim’s Blossom

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Operation: Getting into Mayim’s Blossom](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/147787) by bbt-kink & various authors. 



“I just think it would be a nice way to spice it up a bit, Jim, c'mon, don’t be so prude” said Todd with sigh. They had been together for more than 10 years, and even though they loved each other  
a lot, things were starting to get a bit. Well… a bit boring. 

“I wouldn’t feel comfortable, you, another guy, I just couldn’t do it, I’m too old for this” Jim was really hoping he could get off the subject and onto something else. “I didn’t say with another guy. I mean with a woman” said Todd, lifting one of his eyebrows “I know you look at women, and I KNOW YOU so don’t deny it. I wouldn’t have a threesome with you and another guy either, it wouldn’t feel right. But with a woman, it’s different, a brand new experience!…Besides, seeing you having sex with a woman has always been one of my kinky fantasies, you know, to see you all manly like that” he finished while caressing Jim on his face and lowering his hands down his chest. “C'mon Jim, let’s be naughty!, and besides, you owe me, I have been doing all the remodeling job on our apartment by myself…. Pleeassseee?” and when Todd put his puppy eyes and pouted, both of them knew, Jim could not resist him.

But this time, Jim was putting much more resistance than normal. “Darlin, I don’t know what it’s with you today, have you been watching porn again, or reading trashy novels?, I don’t want to have a threesome with you and some random woman, we don’t need that” Jim said with a stern look and some sadness in his voice. But Todd was not one to give up “Of course we don’t need it, we love each other, I know that. But sometimes it is nice to do things that are not necessary, you know, just on a whim… and besides, it doesn’t have to be a random woman… I was actually thinking you could choose a woman you trust. I know it is my idea, so I am letting you choose who with”

Jim realized, Todd wasn’t going to let this go. When Todd wanted something, he would nag and nag and nag until he would get it and he just knew this was one of those times “Fine, but let me think about it for a few days” Todd smiled really wide and hugged him “OHH, YES!, You’re gonna love it, I know, and of course, I will too”.

The next couple of days, Jim was very nervous about Todd’s proposal. He knew who he wanted to join them. He knew it the second he heard Todd saying he wanted a threesome with a woman. What really got him nervous was… how was he going to ask her? This was not the sort of proposition she would expect…. especially not from her gay friend, of all people.

Ever since she came to work on the show, they have become friends, they just clicked with each other. She was very intelligent and smart and sophisticated. And flirted. A lot. Maybe because of the reassurance that nothing would happen between the two. After a while, they started hanging out, not only with Jim but also with Todd, mainly at events and birthdays, anniversaries, etc. And since her marriage imploded, the three of them have become even closer. She took refuge in them, and especially in Jim. They had been spending so much time together, that for him, it was no question. There was not any other woman he would trust the most. And she was the only woman he had ever been attracted to, strongly attracted to. He had caught himself looking at her body several times, more specifically, her butt, to later reprimand himself for not paying attention at what he was doing. Heck, even the cameras had caught him staring at her bottom at a taping one night, and the whole audience had let him know about it. How embarrassing! There was also the thing that he was way touchier with her than he was with anybody else, except Todd of course. He liked to hug her as much as he could. Her body felt so good against him, warm, soft, and she was so tiny compared to him, the way her breasts felt against his stomach…

Jim was thinking all this, while absently switching channels on the TV. Todd sat next to him, looking at the TV, then at Jim for a second, and looked back at the TV. “So, have you asked Mayim yet?” Jim turned in horror to look at Todd. How did he know? He couldn’t mutter anything “Oh, don’t give me that look, I knew you were thinking about her the second I proposed the threesome… I’ve seen you looking at her and most importantly I’ve seen you two flirting the highlights out of each other… I know it’s her the one you want” Todd smiled sweetly and grabbed Jim’s face between his hands “It’s ok, sweetie, I like her a lot too, she’s the smartest woman I know as well, and I know she’s very attractive. I’m gay… even gay-er than you -he couldn’t help but to laugh aloud at himself at that line- and even I know she’s stunning in every aspect… we’re on this together Jim, don’t feel bad about it. It was my freakin’ idea after all” He leaned down and kissed him on the lips sweetly “If it makes you so uncomfortable we can discard the idea, what do you think?” Finally, Jim looked up at him and said “I wanna do it”, he really didn’t know where did that came from, but he said it without thinking “I know you do” Todd said while wiggling his eyebrowns. They both laughed, finally relaxing into a hug.

Next morning, and after a night of reassuring hot and steamy sex between the two, they started planning what they decided to call “Operation getting into Mayim’s Blossom” after all, it was not going to be easy to convince her.

“Good morning Mayim!” he tried to sound as normal as possible, but he was so nervous, he was sure he was sounding more like Sheldon Cooper than like Jim Parsons “Todd and I were wondering if you would like to come home and spend the day with us, you know, the weather service says it’s gonna be a beautiful day and we could hang out at the pool, eat, chat, you know” Todd was looking at him expectantly “oh, great! in an hour then” Todd gave him a big smile and two thumbs up “we’ll be waiting for you!, see you in a bit”. 

On the clock, as always, Mayim showed up at their doorstep. She was wearing chucks, a long skirt and a t-shirt, with her hair loose and that mesmerizing smile of hers. “I brought a vegan chocolate almond cake”“ Jim smiled and took it, and signed her to enter. "I’m glad you guys called me, I really had nothing to do, other than clean up the tub for the 30th time” as she was saying this, Todd came behind her and gave her a hug “Hi sweetie, so happy you came”. “Yeah well, how could I resist two cuties as yourselves?” she giggled innocently, while turning around and hugging him back while Todd gave Jim a naughty look over her shoulder.

“Jim, do you feel ok?” Mayim was starting to realize something was making him nervous. They had just finished lunch and he was extremely quiet, not like Jim at all “yes, I’m ok, I am just a bit distracted I think”. The truth was, the moment she walked through their door, he started losing control over his fantasies. He knew that Todd was OK with it, and that made his imagination run wild. The imagination he had always repressed (or had at least tried) out of his love for Todd. But now, that wasn’t an issue and he couldn’t stop looking at her lips and imagining them on his again, and he started to remember how he kept flubbing his lines when shooting their first kiss episode, and he remembered how he was doing it on purpose just to keep feeling those soft and velvety lips of her. He remembered the time he couldn’t help himself and slapped her butt in front of everyone and how good it felt, he remembered the time they were at a photobooth and as they entered, he grabbed her by the hand and sat her on his lap, with the excuse that they wouldn’t all fit otherwise… and he imagined himself caressing her and squeezing her butt cheeks and even penetrating her while still not letting her ass go from his hands. “Excuse me I need to use the bathroom”.

He left Todd & Mayim chatting away in the living room while he proceeded to lock himself in the bathroom. He saw himself in the mirror with his face flushed out and his massive erection and started to unbutton his jeans. He was so horny he couldn’t think clearly, he needed to release, so he could then get to work on making all his fantasies a reality. He slipped his hands under his blue boxers and started to touch and caress his length while imagining himself touching her naked body, moaning under him, completely at his mercy. Just the thought that he could actually make all of his fantasies with her come true without any form of guilt was making him euphoric. He wanted to lick her neck and suck her breasts and taste her in every way possible. He then imagined her on her knees sucking his cock while looking at him with those beatiful eyes of her “Oh sweet Lord” he muttered as he came, harder than he had in long while. He tried to recompose himself for a minute, washed his hands and face, checked himself to make sure there was no evidence of what he had just done and opened the bathroom door. She was there, standing outside looking worried. “Todd left about 5 minutes ago, he remembered he had to go see a client of his… I was worried that you might be sick or something, you’ve been in there a while now” “Oh, I’m fine, don’t worry” he said, trying to avoid her eyes “are you sure? you look flushed” she extended her hand and touched his face caressing it very softly “is it maybe something you ate?” He nodded, that was a good excuse after all. She removed her hand from his face “I think I’ll go home, Todd said he didn’t know when he was returning and you are not feeling well”, when she was turning around, he grabbed her by her wrist “no, please, I don’t wanna be alone… please stay” She looked at him for a second before she replied “alright, but only because you ask. Can I use the toilet then?” He moved from the door to let her in and went to the living room. He saw the notification led on his phone blink, it was a message from Todd “I remembered I had to see a client today, that part is true, so I had to leave earlier than planned. Anyway, I think it’s good to leave you two alone for a bit longer. Remember that I love you and that this was MY idea, so don’t go feeling all guilty, ok?. Send me a text when you guys are ready for me… go get her, tiger!” Jim couldn’t help himself but to giggle “he has never called me tiger before” he thought. “I like it”.  
Todd’s message was all the encouragement he needed. After all he always knew how to make him feel good, and that was one of the reasons why he loved him so much.

Mayim entered the living room and walked towards him “So, what do we do now?” “Hmmm, how about a drink?” Jim said this while walking towards the mini-bar “Isn’t it too early for a drink?” “well, we’re on a sorta-vacation so, why not?” She smiled and nodded “when you’re right, you’re right… I’ll make myself a Jack & Coke then” Jim laughed “well, one second you say it’s too early for a drink, the next you’re drinking whisky? that escalated quickly” they both laughed and Mayim punched him playfully in the arm. While Mayim was pouring the ice cubes, the whisky and the coke on the glass, Jim started to feel more relaxed. He really liked spending time with her. “So, what do I make you?” Mayim asked him with a smile and putting her hands on the bar as if she was a bartender. “a glass of red wine, please.. it’s on the bottom of the rack” While she was reaching for it, she laughed and said “you’re so boring, just wine, not a cocktail?” “just wine, I’m boring when it comes to drinks” “Only when it comes to drinks?” Mayim teased lifting one eye-brow while pouring the wine on a cup “Yes, only when it comes to drinks” he smirked and took the glass. “Game on” he thought. “let’s move to the garden, shall we?” he said as he extended his hand to take hers. He led her to the backyard couch, they boths sat there in silence for a second, enjoying the view and their drinks.

Jim decided to take action. “I’m gonna put some music, this afternoon deserves music” Mayim beamed at him “it sounds delightful”. He stood up and walked to the living room, scanned through his cd collection and found what he was looking for “The Best of Bossa Nova - 5cd set”. Jim walked again towards the garden and placed all the CD’s on the CD’s tray of his sound system. Suddenly, the air was filled with the sound of gentle guitars. “Wanna dance?” Jim extended his hand to Mayim, which she took, with a big smile on her face. They started swaying to the music, Jim grabbing Mayim by the waist, leaning on her a bit, because of their height difference. “I know you like Bossa Nova, I hope this was a nice choice” Jim said softly in her ear “it’s perfect, and you know it” Mayim whispered in Jim’s ear. The feeling of her breath so close to his ear and neck was so pleasant, he wanted more. He slipped his arm behind her waist and brought her closer to him. His heart was pounding so hard, he hoped she wouldn’t notice. Mayim rested her head against his chest, which allowed Jim to smell her hair, a smell of flowers and herbs, so appropiate for the music they were dancing to.The song finished, and another one started, this one was “Eu Sei Que Vou Te Amar” by Maria Creuza. Jim started to caress Mayim’s back as they were dancing. After a few moments she stopped moving and looked up at him “Jim?” The music, the wine, the dancing, her breath against his chest, her softness, her green eyes looking at him that way… it was too much. He leaned down, placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her. And she kissed him back. 

Suddenly, she pushed him away “what are we doing, Jim?” He froze when he realized she had said “we”. Mayim looked down as she noticed he wasn’t replying anything and continued “I like you Jim, a lot, this was a great evening, but I am going through a divorce, and you are with Todd, and you’re gay for heaven’s sake!, this doesn’t make any sense!.. I’m sorry, I got carried away” Jim was totally befuddled “she’s apologizing to me?” Mayim was still talking “I forgot for a few moments that you are my friend.. I’m sorry… It’s just been so long since I last had fun, or had a date, or anything with a man, that I think I… I’m sorry” She started to walk towards the inside of the house. He reached out to her and stopped her, by grabbing her arm. He was not going to let her go. And being honest with her was probably the best way to go. “I need to explain myself Mayim, please, sit down” he said, as he motioned her to the couch. She sat, and he sat beside her, facing her. “I like you a lot Mayim, and not only on the friend aspect, I am attracted to you” Mayim opened her mouth as if to say something, but Jim stopped her, by motioning with his hand “Please, allow me to continue. Todd knows that I am attracted to you. And he is OK with it. He suggested a threesome between you, me and him and I called you this morning to come here with the purpose of seducing you into accepting such dalliance. He thought it would be better if I started it because he feels you are more comfortable with me, and I agree. I also think you like me, maybe I am being a bit arrogant with my assumption, but I think you are also attracted to me” Mayim was looking at him with a shocked face. Her eyes were round with amazement and shock. 

“Please, allow me to continue. Todd knows that I am attracted to you. And he is OK with it. He suggested a threesome between you, me and him and I called you this morning to come here with the purpose of seducing you into accepting such dalliance. He thought it would be better if I started it because he feels you are more comfortable with me, and I agree. I also think you like me, maybe I am being a bit arrogant with my assumption, but I think you are also attracted to me” Mayim was looking at him with a shocked face. Her eyes were round with amazement and shock. 

She briefly looked down, and when she looked at him again, he noticed she was blushing. “I guess I haven’t done a good job of hiding my feelings for you, too,” she confessed. “Since my divorce, I’ve found myself feeling lonely, and I dismissed my attraction to you as silly and selfish. I figured it was due to my loneliness, and to us working together so much. So I would say you’re not being arrogant with your assumption. You’re actually spot on.” They found themselves smiling at each other. She blushed again, and added “I must admit, I find myself attracted to Todd too. He’s as sweet and kind as you. If you are both interested, I’m OK with that.” She let out a small giggle that helped lighten the mood. Jim smiled back. “Mayim, I hope this won’t change anything between us. I developed an attraction to you because of your strengths, your talents, your personality. That attraction will always be there.” They were both startled by the sound of a door opening and closing, then Todd walked into the living room. “Look who’s home,” Jim said. “How did your appointment go?” Todd smiled. “Everything went great. How’s everything here?” Jim understood and looked at Mayim. “Well Todd, instead of telling you, why don’t I just show you?” He leaned towards her and kissed her. 

Their kiss only lasted a few seconds, til Mayim broke away and looked at Todd. The stunned look on his face was priceless. “May I continue?” she asked him. “Yes, please do,” he whispered. She turned her attention back to Jim, who was now scooting closer to her on the couch. He brought both hands around her waist, and she slid her hands from his shoulders up to his neck. Their lips met again, but this time, it was longer. She finally gave in to sucking on his plump bottom lip. He responded with a deep, passionate kiss that left her breathless. They broke apart and both looked at Todd who still hadn’t moved. “Well, aren’t you going to join us?" 

Todd walked towards them, and Mayim extended her hand to him. He sat down on her other side, and she turned to kiss him too. Jim found himself incredibly aroused watching the two of them kiss. He slid one hand under her skirt, and up her soft thigh. She moaned into Todd’s mouth, then turned to face Jim. As his hand traveled further up her leg, she leaned her head back against the couch, and succumbed to the soft, wet kisses both men were leaving on her neck. She slid her hands down each man’s chest, and stopped in their laps, rubbing their manhood through their pants. When his hand reached her center, he paused and looked for any hesitation from her. But she only smiled at him, so he continued. He gently rubbed her through the fabric of her underwear, but was slowly losing his concentration, due to her attention between his thighs. 

He stood up briefly to rid himself of his clothes and underwear, and Todd followed suit. They returned beside her and she surprised herself at how how horny it made her to have two naked men beside her. She stood up also, then peeled off her shirt and skirt, revealing the luscious curves he had always admired. She returned between them, and resumed her attention to their large hard-ones, feeling herself becoming increasingly wet at the prospect of what was to come. She began kissing Todd again, and Jim decided to continue undressing her. He slipped one hand behind her, undid her bra, and slowly slid down each strap. He removed the lacy garment, and began stroking a nipple. Her kisses with Todd were now interrupted with occasional sighs, until she finally turned her attention to Jim. 

She started kissing him, as he slid his large hand up her thigh, and grasped her bottom. She stopped and smiled coyly. "I think I know what you want.” She stood and turned her back to both men, but watched them over her shoulder. She slowly rolled down her underwear, finally revealing her plump, curvy posterior to him. The same ass he had gazed at and slapped, was now a part of his real fantasy.

She noticed he couldn’t take his eyes off her ass, so she decided to truly give him a sight to enjoy. She strode to Todd, and straddled him, facing him. “Do you like to watch, Jim?” He could only nod, still incredulous at what was taking place before him. She placed both of Todd’s hands on her breasts, and began rubbing herself along his shaft. Todd’s head fell back onto the couch, and his groans grew louder with her movements. Jim’s hand attended to his own growing ache, fueled by the sights and sounds before him. Every time she kissed Todd, licked his neck, or sucked an earlobe, Jim only grew more excited, anticipating his turn.

No longer able to simply watch, Jim knelt on the couch beside Todd, and brought Mayim’s hand to his swollen member. Their eyes locked, and they only had one goal now - to pleasure each other. She lifted her face to him, and he quickly swooped in for a long, steamy kiss. He turned his attention to Todd next, and kissed him also. “Sorry Todd, it’d my turn now,” he grinned. 

She stood up to position herself the same way for Jim, but he shook his head. “Oh no, my dear, I think you know what I’d like.” She understood the big grin on his face, and positioned herself on the couch on her hands and knees. He knelt behind her and played with his favorite part of hers for a while. So soft, so round, so willing, and now all his. He briefly teased her center with his fingers, but the combination of the sight, sounds, and scent of her forced him to admit he simply couldn’t wait any longer.

He slowly eased himself into her wet core, increasing her groans, and began sliding in and out. Fearful of hurting her, he continued slowly, bringing one hand around her front and playing with her swollen clit. “Please,” she moaned, “don’t stop.” Her breaths came shorter and shorter, until she came, wailing his name over and over. It took everything he had not to join her, but he had more planned for her. 

He repositioned himself sitting on the couch, and pulled her straddling his lap, facing him. He kissed her over and over, while fondling her ass again. Her sweet red lips, her soft neck, her plump breasts and perky nipples, nothing escaped his eager lips. She responded with equally eager kisses, his plump pink lips, his soft cheeks, his strong jawline. She rubbed herself on his still hard manhood and whispered “I want you again. And Todd too.” Todd had been watching them enjoy each other, and now they motioned for him to join them. Jim positioned himself once again at her wet entrance, and she impaled herself on his rock hard manhood. Todd positioned himself behind her, and slowly entered her from behind. She couldn’t help but throw her head back and moan, the sensation of both men inside of her was delicious, and she didn’t want it to end. The three of them began a slow, gentle rocking, which only heightened her desire. Todd brought his hands around to her breasts, and nibbled on the back of her neck and shoulders, while Jim’s hands never left her ass. He loved the fact that he was facing both Mayim and Todd, and therefore got to witness the desire and ecstasy on both their faces. Their rhythm gradually increased, and it was becoming increasingly difficult for them to delay the inevitable. Todd came first, which ignited Mayim’s orgasm. The bliss on their faces, and feral noises erupting from their throats, finally sealed Jim’s fate, and he came too. Todd collapsed onto Mayim, pressing her forward onto Jim’s chest, and she loved the sensation of being sandwiched between the two men.

As the three of them slowed their breathing, the men took care to show their appreciation with kisses all over her. Jim stroked her cheeks with his thumbs, while covering her face and lips with kisses. Todd alternated between massaging her back and shoulders, and kissing them. They hoped to communicate that this was an act of love and adoration, not simply carnal pleasure. 

Finally able to speak, Mayim giggled, and said, “If you boys keep that up, you’ll make me never want to leave.”


End file.
